Avengers texting (aka giving Fury a new headache)
by IronSparrow99
Summary: Someone gave Thor a phone. (Tony.) Someone gave Steve a phone. (Taylor.) Someone told them how to send texts. (Tony and Taylor.) And someone REALLY needs to tell Thor how to turn off Caps Lock. Part of Iron Beta 'verse. P.S. contains Stucky (Steve/Bucky), Bruce/Betty, Jane/Thor, Clint/OC
1. Taylor to Tony

**Mini Me**

Dad

**Mini Me**

Dad?

**Mini Me**

DAD

**Mini Me**

DAAAAADDDD

**Mini Me**

Okay then

u want to play this way

**Mini Me**

Dad, we ran out of scotch

**Iron Stomach**

WHAT?!

**Mini Me**

Sorry, but u need to waaakkkeee uuuppp

And Jarvis says u stayed up till like an hour ago

And we have a meeting like…now

**Iron Stomach**

So we're not out of scotch

**Mini Me**

No, idiot, u need to MOVE YOUR BUTT

LIKE NOW

**Iron Stomach**

Fiiinnneee

wai ordering me around?

**Mini Me**

Want me to call in Natasha?

**Iron Stomach**

point.

I'll grab the cards

**Mini Me**

good. I'm waiting by car #45.

HURRY UUPP

**Iron Stomach**

coming, coming

jeez

calm ur thumbs

**A/N**

**So, this is a new story idea I'm working on in my Iron Beta universe, basically where the characters and my OC text and chat. I may not be able to update it as often because I'm currently writing IB3, but I'll try.**


	2. Bruce to Tony

[Big Green]

ur daughter is being sulky

she's moaning like a dying cow

[Tin Man]

oohh so that's where she went

[Big Green]

yeah

but y?

[Tin Man]

pirate just told us shield n us r doing some 'partners' thing

we're moving in hill n some other ppl

[Big Green]

r u srs

ur kidding right

[Tin Man]

that's what I said

but fury said he would make my stock process go boom

soooo

[Big Green]

when r they coming

[Tin Man]

Friday

oh and we get sam too

Taylor likes him

[Big Green]

is it like 'uncle' like

or more like clint like

[Tin Man]

oh hell no

not clint like

cos he'd be dead in 5 sec

bird bro or not, he's v protective of her

more like best friend or probably fav cousin

[Big Green]

ok cool

I gtg something just foamed up

[Tin Man]

don't wreck my lab

or die


	3. Taylor to Sam

Tay Tay Sparrow

ayyyy Sammy bro what's up?

Sammy Falcon

heyyyy Tay Tay

not much

my wings broke

what u up to?

Tay Tay Sparrow

movin ur stuff into the tower

pirate is being a butt

Sammy Falcon

OOOOHHHHH YAYYY

I GET TO LIVE IN STARK TOWER!

Tay Tay Sparrow

Avengers tower actually

man u have so much stuff

Sammy Falcon

I kno

but sTILL

Tay Tay Sparrow

y the stuffed big bird?

do u sleep with it?

Sammy Falcon

uh nvm that…

is Clint gonna be there too?!

Tay Tay Sparrow

OMG U DOOO SLEEP WITH IT

and course he is

Sammy Falcon

will u shut up about the big bird thing already

and WE NEED TO START A BIRDIE CLUB

a PREDETORY birdie club

Tay Tay Sparrow

um I don't think sparrows are predetors but kk

and I'm gonna tell my dad about the big bird thing btw

just so u kno

Sammy Falcon

but Taaayyy Tayyyy, nooooo

Tay Tay Sparrow

but all the blackmail

plzzz blackmail?

Sammy Falcon

buuttt

ugh fiiinnnee

so no birdie club?

Tay Tay Sparrow

idk maybe

I'll ask hawk

probs yes

Sammy Falcon

YASSSS

I wanna come home nowwww

Tay Tay Sparrow

well u kinda have too

we have all ur stuff

Sammy Falcon

truuuu truuu

yaayyy


	4. Taylor to Natasha

[Future Mrs. Barton]

I have blackmail

[Spider Queen]

oooo goodie

how juicy is it

[Future Mrs. Barton]

vvvv good

[Spider Queen]

ok spill

spill now

[Future Mrs. Barton]

okay

…sam sleeps with a big bird teddy

[Spider Queen]

OMMGGG

this is GOLD

[Future Mrs. Barton]

I kno

patting myself on the back

[Spider Queen]

putting this on Facebook

and Twitter

and SHIELDs webpage

tagging u

[Future Mrs. Barton]

yes I kno

just got 47 texts saying congrats on my sneaky genius skills

[Spider Queen]

XD

[Future Mrs. Barton]

so u use emojis now?

ok then

oh and also can u come get clint out of the lab

[Spider Queen]

y?

[Future Mrs. Barton]

cos he's being an annoying whiny pest

[Spider Queen]

u show ur love in such strange ways

[Future Mrs. Barton]

I kno

but dad and I r working on something secret

[Spider Queen]

how secret

like 'burn ur eyes after reading' or

[Future Mrs. Barton]

no just normal 'hush hush'

but nobody can kno

so huurrryyy

[Spider Queen]

omw

[Future Mrs. Barton]

finally

[Spider Queen]

-.-


	5. Fury to Taylor

Hershey Pirate

your getting a new agent

Stark spawn

*you're

Stark spawn

wait WHAT

WTH FURY

Hershey Pirate

Coulson comes on Tuesday

Stark spawn

oh okay

just go ahead and move your entire agency into my tower

np

Hershey Pirate

not your tower

Stark spawn

is toooo

deed says Stark tower

my last name is…

Hershey Pirate

just deal with it or I bring out all your missing paperwork

Stark spawn

pshhh plz

Jarvis

Hershey Pirate

I will limit you and your dad's material ordering countries

Stark spawn

what

no

you just did that like a month ago

Hershey Pirate

your dad decided to buy a washing machine cyborg from Afghanistan or somewhere

Stark spawn

dang it

and Bruce says Turkmenistan

bc they needed science

Hershey Pirate

just SHUT UP AND DEAL

Stark spawn

NEVER

Hershey Pirate

WTH HAPPENED TO YOU BEING THE REASONABLE ONE

Stark spawn

SCREW YOUUUU


	6. Clint to Natasha

**Birdie**

I think Taylor might be pmsing

help

**Widow**

whats she doing

**Birdie**

shooting defenseless birds out of the sky

and LAUGHING

**Widow**

hmmm

no, not pms

that's when she curls on the couch and moans in pain

just fyi

**Birdie**

thanks

so what

**Widow**

its fury's fault, whatever it is

ask

**Birdie**

ohhhh

she said something about fury stealing her tower and taking it over and moving his offices in

**Widow**

oh that

alright

u get her inside, I'll get the explosives

meet me on floor 7 in 5

**Birdie**

got it

omw


	7. Maria to Phil

**Mariaaa**

so

ur alive huh?

**Philll**

yup

and moving in

I heard taylor loved that

**Mariaaa**

the poor pigeons

Steve is here too

**Philll**

yay!

**Mariaaa**

and SparrowHawk

**Philll**

what?

**Mariaaa**

Clint n taylor

**Philll**

OMG THE CUTENESS :DDD

OVERWHELMING

**Mariaaa**

whoa there tiger

hold ur horses

**Philll**

but the cUTENESS

ASDFJKLF

**Mariaaa**

plz don't force ur fanfictions on them

maybe steve

but not clint n taylor

**Philll**

YAY STEEEVE

**Mariaaa**

oh god what have I done

gotta go warn steve


	8. Tony to Phil

Stark

I mesed uip

Agent Agent

what foreign leader do I need to calm down now

Stark

nonee

Agent Agent

r u drunk

Stark

yas phileh

Agent Agent

plz tell me u aren't in the lab

Stark

of course I am

drunk science fTW

Agent Agent

sigh

ill grab the dump trucks

and hazmat suits

and peace treaties

and taylor

what did u mess up

Stark

idk anymoores

I don't care

I luv it

Agent Agent

/).-)

Stark

y r u facepalming philly

I am maginificent

I THREW UR STUFF INTO A BAG AND TOSSED IT DOWN THE STAIRS

Agent Agent

x_X

I do not get paid enough

Stark

I CRASHED MY CAR INTO A BRIDGE

Agent Agent

I rly hope not


	9. Bruce to Taylor

Green jellybean

what r u up to

Science Niece

watching my dad

Green jellybean

is he drunk and sciencing again?

Science Niece

yup

and I love science as an action

Green jellybean

ikr

u need any help?

Science Niece

u offering help?

Green jellybean

well I was gonna get nat

she's been hunting for blackmail

Green jellybean

it's creepy cos the other day I walked in on her digging through my clothes

Science Niece

crap

I need to get my Natasha proof locks out again

Green jellybean

THEY MAKE THOSE?

THEY ACTUALLY MAKE THOSE

R U JOKING ME RN

Science Niece

nope

serious as a heart attack

or palladium poisoning

kinda my equivalent of a heart attack

Green jellybean

'cept

u know

poison

Science Niece

right

back on track tho

yeah nat proof locks

just regular locks

but modified

Green jellybean

by u or tony

Science Niece

both

Green jellybean

was he drunk in the making of the locks

Science Niece

no

not like now

Green jellybean

right

gonna need some of those

so will every1 else

start a black market

Science Niece

on my to-do list

right under annoying steve and meetings

Green jellybean

ur to do list is pathetic

suuree u need no help?

Science Niece

pretty sure

Science Niece

wait

Science Niece

wait nO

CRAP

Green jellybean

what

Science Niece

something just exploded

bruce hELPPP

Green jellybean

omw


	10. Tony to Taylor

[Father]

hey can u go to japan

[Child]

uh

I guess

for what?

[Father]

a meeting?

[Child]

MY meeting

or UR meeting

[Father]

can we leave it at a meeting

[Child]

so ur meeting

anyone going with me?

[Father]

spangles

[Child]

could be worse

[Child]

but now you get to do something painful too

[Father]

painful?

[Child]

I HAVE TO GO TO JAPAN  
JAPAN, DAD

I could be doing so many other things

u realize that right

[Father]

ughhh fineeee

physically painful?

[Child]

maybeeee

depends

[Father]

on what?

what am I doing

tell meeeeee

[Child]

u r telling clint

[Child]

telling him ur sending me to a foreign meeting that UR supposed to be at

[Father]

not fair

[Child]

hahahaha

[Father]

NOT FAAAAAIR


	11. Tony to Natasha

[Starky Sharky]

heeeey

I need a favor

[Natty Nat Nat]

what is it

and what do I get

[Starky Sharky]

u can get chocolate and upgraded widow bites?

[Natty Nat Nat]

add cake and we have a deal

[Starky Sharky]

sure

[Natty Nat Nat]

now, the favor?

[Starky Sharky]

I need u to tell clint im sending taylor to japan

[Natty Nat Nat]

UR DOING WHAT

UR

DOING

WHAT?!

[Starky Sharky]

sending taylor to japan for a meeting

[Natty Nat Nat]

ur meeting no doubt

who's going with her

[Starky Sharky]

captain US of A

[Natty Nat Nat]

ugh

fine

get the chocolate and cake ready

or else

[Starky Sharky]

yay

thank uuuuuu


	12. Natasha to Clint

Spider

did u hear

Bird

no

what? did I hear what?

Spider

sigh

taylor's going to japan

Bird

wait

wHAT

WHAT

YYYYY

Spider

tonys being a lazy butt

Bird

grrrr

Spider

I kno, I kno

Bird

can I go with

Spider

not this time, no

Bird

please tell me SOMEONE is going

Spider

steeeeve

Bird

right

okay then

gonna go threathen him w/ a gory, painful death now

Spider

what

Bird

thanks

gotta go

byeee


	13. Clint to Steve

[Spider]

sooooo

japan

[Flag boy]

I've been expecting this conversation

[Spider]

good, good

oc u have

[Flag boy]

should I be scared

[Spider]

prob yes

[Flag boy]

ok then

[Spider]

u better bring her back

in one piece

minus any new holes

[Flag boy]

got it

[Spider]

if u do not do that

if she gets hurt

[Spider]

u will never

ever

ever

sleep again

cos u will be looking over ur shoulder

[Flag boy]

okay

okay

got it

keeping her safe

[Spider]

grrrr

fine

go pack

and don't forget to sleep w/ one eye open

[Flag boy]

mmmm hmmmm


	14. Clint to Taylor

**Cliiint**

so how's japaaaaan?

**Taaaylooor**

boring

so utterly freaking boring

**Taaaylooor**

I mean, japan itself is fine

awesome as always

**Cliiint**

but?

**Taaaylooor**

but I never get to be all touristy and visit the cool stuff

my schedule goes like this

five min breakfast

meeting

meeting

meeting

ten minute lunch

meeting

meeting

meeting

meeting

bed

**Cliiint**

ouch

jesus that is messed up

**Taaaylooor**

ur telling me

I wanna come hooome

**Cliiint**

:(

aw

when r u due back

**Taaaylooor**

what day is it there

**Cliiint**

Saturday

**Taaaylooor**

then when it's Wednesday there

**Cliiint**

that's harsh

well at least u got a virtual support system?

**Taaaylooor**

thanks

just fyi don't make me laugh in a meeting

that's awkward to explain

**Cliiint**

kkk

but anywhere else?

**Taaaylooor**

fair game

oh and get Natasha in on it

she tells funny 'meanwhile, in Russia…' jokes

**Cliiint**

ikr

love that one 'bout the drunk guy and the bike

**Taaaylooor**

bless his vodka ridden soul

**Taaaylooor**

gtg

meeting #16 awaits

**Cliiint**

go

go be a good Vice prez


	15. Taylor to Natasha II

**Tay Tay**

ナターシャ私は助けを必要と

**Natty**

what

**Tay Tay**

私は日本語を話す停止することはできません私を助けて

**Natty**

Taylor?

what?

**Tay Tay**

私は英語を話すことができません

**Natty**

taylor

stop

**Tay Tay**

私が帰宅したいです

**Natty**

taylor

come on

snap out of it

**Tay Tay**

ヘルプヘルプヘルプ

**Natty**

R

snap out of it

**Tay Tay**

私はできません

**Natty**

OKAY

TAYLOR

SNAP THE HELL OUT OF THIS

**Tay Tay**

ナターシャ – oh sorry

been here to long

**Natty**

no duh Sherlock

**Tay Tay**

what day is it there

**Natty**

Monday

**Tay Tay**

craappp

two more days

wanna come homeee

**Natty**

how long u been talking in Japanese

**Tay Tay**

fully?

Sunday

**Natty**

crap

**Tay Tay**

yes

**Natty**

u need to come home

like

rn

**Tay Tay**

can't

meettingssss

**Natty**

well screw meetings

I have a quinjet

coming now

**Tay Tay**

but

**Natty**

SHUSSHH

tasha is coming

**Tay Tay**

but but

**Natty**

TASHA WILL SAVE YOU


	16. Natasha to Steve

**Natasha**

coming to pick u up

taylor's needs home

**Stevie**

ah yeah

w/ the languages

it's weird

**Natasha**

how long?

**Stevie**

well she's been speaking Japanese in meetings the entire time

**Stevie**

it started bleeding over into her normal speech about Saturday morning

**Natasha**

she ok otherwise?

**Stevie**

physically yes

but I think she may have gone mute for fear of what language she would talking in

**Stevie**

but she knows you are coming

ETA?

**Natasha**

an hour?

flying for five hours or so already

keeping out of sight is hard

**Stevie**

don't the jets have mirrors like the Hellicarrier?

**Natasha**

oh

riiight

forgot bout that

**Stevie**

did you tell tony or clint or someone

**Natasha**

no, technically she's not supposed to be home till Wednesday

so nobody's noticed a thing

but Coulson and marie probably know where I am

**Stevie**

true

so you're flying solo?

**Natasha**

yuppie

Black Widow to da rescue!

**Stevie**

*insert superman theme here*


	17. Taylor to Phil

Little Stark

I just got home

would u like to explain y there is an unattended duffle bag in the lobby

Philly

um

Little Stark

IS IT A BOMB

Philly

ok wait

if u think it's a bomb

the still standing next to it?

Little Stark

im not

Philly

then where?

Little Stark

the vents

Philly

and that helps how?

Little Stark

I bombproofed them

and fireproof, waterproof, bulletproof, shockproof, freezeproof, hulkproof

Philly

so THAT'S where I disappeared to for two weeks last month

Little Stark

yep

so is it a bomb?

Philly

no

just someone's bag

Little Stark

not one of the teams

whose?

Philly

um

a new guy

barnes

Little Stark

WHAT

MY METAL ARM IS BETTER

Philly

yeah he's sorta moving in

Little Stark

cRAP

STEVE

I SWEAR IF HE HURTS MY STEVE

Philly

UR steve?

what

Little Stark

not MY steve

but

ugh

Little Stark

Steve is like a puppy

innocent

big, soulful eyes

u kno

Philly

so if bucky hurts steve

Little Stark

yes

he will have six other superheroes hunting him down and he will not live to see the next sunset

Philly

got it

sooo no welcome party?

Little Stark

-.-


	18. Taylor to Maria

**Stark Jr.**

have u seen steve anywhere

**Maria Chill**

no

y

**Stark Jr.**

can't find him

duh

**Maria Chill**

he's probably just in a meeting or something

**Stark Jr.**

I think he's hiding

**Maria Chill**

what?

y would he be hiding

**Maria Chill**

oh, IDK

maybe his bff just came back from the dead after like 70yrs

and now he has to deal with it

y wouldn't he be hiding?

**Maria Chill**

tru, tru

good point

btw, have u seen how they act around each other?

**Stark Jr.**

with more unresolved sexual tension than two rabbits in heat?

yep

**Maria Chill**

ok, so im not insane

wanna do anything about it?

**Stark Jr.**

yes, oc

but not yet

bc STEVE NEEDS TO COME OUT OF HIDING

**Maria Chill**

whoa there tiger

and check the gym

**Stark Jr.**

thnx


	19. Betty to Taylor

**The Nice Ross**

Hey, im at Walmart exchanging my glasses for new ones

Any tips?

**Starkette **

Yeah

1\. go with simple frames

2\. get a first aid kit ready

**The Nice Ross**

Okay, simple is good

But y first aid?

**Starkette**

Oh I forgot u weren't there

**The Nice Ross**

There for what?

Starkette

when I got my own glasses clint walked into a wall

almost broke his nose

**The Nice Ross**

I'm pretty sure bruce is smart enough to avoid that

**Starkette**

Yeah well I thought clint was too

And look what happened

**The Nice Ross**

Good point

Oh how is barnes adjusting?

**Starkette**

Awkwardly

So freaking AWKWARD

**Starkette**

He's avoiding steve bc they have a crush

My dad bc we're trying to steal his arm

My dad bc we're in a contest of the metal appendages

Clint bc he's protective of me

Thor cos he's loud

Avoiding EVERYONE

**Starkette**

I swear that man is part mouse

**The Nice Ross**

Wanna stage an intervention?

Starkette

Not just yet

Im gonna try the steve tactic first

**The Nice Ross**

Steve tactic?

**Starkette**

Puppy dog eyes betty

They r magical things

**The Nice Ross**

With gr8 power comes gr8 responsibility

**Starkette**

Yeah yeah

I get it

**The Nice Ross**

Just be careful with the feelings

**Starkette**

I have clint advising me!

**The Nice Ross**

He's just as bad at feelings as u are!

**Starkette**

We're fine with each other

**The Nice Ross**

Yeah

And ONLY each other

**Starkette**

Pffff

Whatever

**The Nice Ross**

I'm right

You'll see

**Starkette**

Not listening to u anymore

**The Nice Ross**

Fine

Be that way


	20. Darcy to Taylor

**Sparky**

Y r u hiding in the lab?

**Bolt bucket**

Hiding from Bucky' mousy awkward sexual tension vibes, y?

**Sparky**

It's been like 3 days

And the only reason ur bf isn't flipping out is cos he's in Belize or something for a mission

**Bolt bucket**

Ohhhh that was this week?

**Sparky**

YES

**Bolt bucket**

Crap

I'm working on something

**Sparky**

What is it?

**Bolt bucket**

Something

**Sparky**

For?

**Bolt bucket**

Someone

**Sparky**

Fine, don't tell me

Butthole

**Bolt bucket**

I kno u r, but what am i?

**Sparky**

Screw u

**Bolt bucket**

:)


	21. Steve to Bucky

**Steve**

So

**Bucky**

So

**Steve**

How are you?

**Bucky**

Confused. Really, really confused. What does IDK mean?

**Steve**

I don't know.

**Bucky**

Oh, okay, I'll go ask Tony then, thanks.

**Steve**

(/).*)

No, buck, IDK means I don't know.

**Bucky**

OHHHH

I see that now, okay.

And what the hell is a microwave?

**Steve**

A thing in the kitchen that uses radiation of some sort to cook the food.

**Bucky**

RADIATION?

WHAT

WHY

**Steve**

It doesn't DO anything to the food

Besides cook it, I mean

**Bucky**

How?

**Steve**

I dunno

**Bucky**

Why must it all be so confusing, stevie?

**Steve**

I dunno that either

**Bucky**

Hm

I'm hungry

But now I don't trust the microwave

**Steve**

So use the oven

**Bucky**

Haven't figured that one out yet

And Thor is the only one near me

And they don't trust him with the appliances, something about a lazy poptart?

**Steve**

ehehehee...

that was funny.

The fridge?

**Bucky**

I get that, but there's nothing good in there…

**Steve**

Well there's a pizza place around the corner that you might recognize

Wanna go grab lunch?

**Bucky**

YES

PIZZA

YESSSS

**Steve**

Great

Meet in the garage in 5

.

**Blue Phoenix 217 requested Stucky this chapter, so here this is.**


	22. Taylor to Natasha III

**Baby Birdie**

I have big big big news

**Queen Widow**

like how big?

and is it blackmail or news?

**Baby Birdie**

no no no it's news alright

and hulk on steroids big

**Queen Widow**

wow

ok

wassup?

**Baby Birdie**

steve and bucky

**Queen Widow**

uh huh

what about them

**Baby Birdie**

they r on a DATE

A DATE

ASDFJKSD

**Queen Widow**

whoa

wait

WHAAATTT

**Baby Birdie**

well I think so

it's just lunch

and they're only going bc buck doesn't trust the microwave and thor is forbidden from the appliances

**Queen Widow**

oh yes

that was a funny story

**Baby Birdie**

he blEW UP THE KITCHEN

funny?

**Queen Widow**

yes

**Baby Birdie**

*sigh*

so anyways they went for pizza

just the two of them

ALONE

**Queen Widow**

I'm counting that

oh btw ur contact name for me this week is Baby Birdie

**Baby Birdie**

ugh, make me sound like a toddler, y don't u?

I have queen widow

**Queen Widow**

hell yes

so im gonna go tell phil now

byeee

**Baby Birdie**

wait

crap

anyone but phil

**Queen Widow**

byeeee

**Baby Birdie**

nooo


	23. Natasha to Phil

**Roaming-off**

PHIL

**Coal-sun**

did someone get hurt

**Roaming-off**

no

**Coal-sun**

oh

**Coal-sun**

then go AWAY

I have paperwork

**Roaming-off**

no u don't

clint can see u

put down the dolls phil

this isn't healthy

**Coal-sun**

shut up

the therapists don't mind

**Roaming-off**

bc u put a memo out that they have to believe everything u say

**Coal-sun**

I WAS DRUNK

BLAME MAY

**Roaming-off**

we all kno it was u

**Coal-sun**

go away

u annoy me

**Roaming-off**

stucky

**Coal-sun**

wait what

**Roaming-off**

STeve and bUCKY

remember

**Coal-sun**

yeah

**Roaming-off**

well guess whos on a date

**Coal-sun**

WHAT

HOW COME NOBODY TELLS ME THESE THINGS

**Roaming-off**

ur too busy playing with dolls

**Coal-sun**

-.-

imma go post this

**Roaming-off**

phil no

remember last time phil

**Coal-sun**

fury wasn't THAT mad

**Roaming-off**

he put u on recruit paperwork duty for a month

yes

yes he was phil

**Coal-sun**

no

he

just

**Roaming-off**

phil

**Coal-sun**

ugh fine

**Roaming-off**

good boy


	24. Taylor to Sam II

**Sparrowz**

sam

samm samm

**Falcoooon**

heyo

what is up with u

**Sparrowz**

not much

steve n buck r on a date

I made wingsss

**Falcoooon**

steve and bucky? A date?

**Sparrowz**

that was not the most important part of what I said

I made wings, man

S

**Falcoooon**

yes, yes

but steve and bucky

its like a boy next door story, omggggg

**Sparrowz**

WINGS

S

**Falcoooon**

but

**Sparrowz**

fine then, I'll just give em to clint

he APPRICIATES me

**Falcoooon**

Appriciates your…what?

**Sparrowz**

NOT WHAT I MEANT SAM

y does everyone have their minds permanently stuck in a gutter somewhere

oh my freakin god

**Falcoooon**

ur just as bad

**Sparrowz**

thats totally diff

**Falcoooon**

is not

**Sparrowz**

is

**Falcoooon**

not

**Sparrowz**

not

**Falcoooon**

IT IS

waaiit

dang

**Sparrowz**

hahaha :D

BUT SRSLY THE WINGS

**Falcoooon**

kkk

omw down

**Sparrowz**

come to my laaaaaiiirr Sammy

**Falcoooon**

…

ok that is mESSED UP

**Sparrowz**

;)


	25. Bruce to Tony II

**Gamma Man**

hey so I have a funny story for u

**Idiotic Genius**

yeah

what is it

im borrredd

**Gamma Man**

so this morning I was in the park right

taking Bucky for his walk cos it was my turn

**Idiotic Genius**

he's not a dog u kno that right

**Gamma Man**

tru but still he's sorta one

anyways

so then who guess who I see?

**Idiotic Genius**

Santa?

**Gamma Man**

what

no

**Idiotic Genius**

A unicorn? Oh plz tell me it was a unicorn

ive been trying to prove those for yrs

was it a unicorn?

**Gamma Man**

…no.

u kno, im curious as to how taylor turned out ok

obviously neither of her parents are the least bit sane

and 2 wrongs don't make a right

so what

**Idiotic Genius**

im going to ignore that whole thing

so who did u see

**Gamma Man**

oh right

sam

and guess what he was doing?

**Idiotic Genius**

um im innocent

**Gamma Man**

FLYING

Sam was FLYING

tony WHAT DID U DOOO

**Idiotic Genius**

um ok so

u see thing is sam is falcon and he can't even fly

which is sad

so tay and I made wings

**Gamma Man**

they r safe?

**Idiotic Genius**

they are

but sam never is

**Gamma Man**

tru

by the way I think he's kicking out windows on the trump bldg. looking for Trump

I think he wants to throw him off his own roof

something about taxes

**Idiotic Genius**

just so long as he makes it look like a suicide

maybe a suicide will get it shut down

**Gamma Man**

ur a superhero

shouldn't u be like

idk stopping this or something

**Idiotic Genius**

hahahahahhaaahah

ha

ha

**Idiotic Genius**

hell no


	26. Bruce to Taylor II

**science uncle**

hey r u sane

**science niece**

um good morning to u too

what?

**science uncle **

r u sane?

**science niece**

last i checked ya

y the sudden interest in my sanity?

**science uncle**

genetically speaking im not sure u should be sane

cos ur dad sure isnt

**science niece**

old news bruce

is sanity even hereditary?

cos he doesnt have a disease or something

steel might tho

**science uncle**

now that u mention it

im not sure

**science uncle**

damn u for being so smart maaaaannn

now i have to go run tests

**science niece**

u do that

**science uncle**

ur being so chill bout this

**science niece**

mhm well

everybody's mad here

**science uncle**

no

did u just

(/).-)

sometimes i hate u

**science niece**

ily2 big guy


	27. Clint to Bucky

**Bird-man**

hey we have a thing in siberia

**Snowflake**

what? what thing

**Bird-man**

a mission duh

what else

**Snowflake**

well when you put it like that

you make me feel stupid, thanks

**Bird-man**

ill be here all week

**Snowflake**

but siberia

**Bird-man**

sarcasm you butthole

do i need to hold up a sign

**Snowflake**

you have a sign?

**Bird-man**

/).-) BUCKKYYY

**Snowflake**

uh huh

oh right yeah

that...was awkward

**Bird-man**

ya dont say

so are you going to siberia or not

**Snowflake**

yeah yeah im coming

**Bird-man**

i will fly this jet w/o u

do not test me

**Snowflake**

someones testy

**Bird-man**

BARRNNESSSS

GET YOUR FROZEN BUTT DOWN HERE BEFORE I SHOOT U

**Snowflake**

yeeesssh im coming im coming

dont get your feathers in a twist


	28. MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Major Author's note! Important!**

**As of today, it has one year since I started writing my first book, **_**Iron Beta: Life as Tony Stark's Daughter**_**. One year. **

**I would like to give a huge thank-you to every person that's ever reviewed, favorited, or followed any of my stories, because there's actually quite a lot of you and you have **_**no idea **_**how much I appreciate all of you.**

**And now, a quick update. **

_**Iron Beta**_** 'verse (canon!Avengers): **_**Dissension**_**, the latest story in this verse, is coming along smoothly. I am accepting requests for one shots, please PM me if you have a request. And keep reviewing, following, etc.**

_**Saved by the Bell**_** 'verse (teacher AU Avengers): consider this verse on hiatus because my muse for that story died. Sorry for all of you that liked that story, but I am taking requests for other AUs as well. PM me or review with an AU idea.**

_**Whispers in the Dark**_** (canon!Harry Potter): this should be getting updated fairly smoothly. The only problem I have with this is that fact that I am literally getting almost no reviews. Do you guys not like this? What's your stance? PLEASE TELL ME. **

**If anyone has any questions, comments, concerns, suggestions, or the like, please PM me, review, or email me at ironsparrow99 [at symbol] gmail . com. **

**Thanks,**

**IronSparrow99.**


	29. Taylor to Bucky

**Tony's Kid**

ur going to siberia?

**Steve's Not-Boyfriend**

yes

but id expect you already know this

**Tony's Kid**

bite ur tongue

oc i do

my problem is that ur going w/ Clint

**Steve's Not-Boyfriend**

ohhhh

**Tony's Kid**

yeeaaahhh

**Steve's Not-Boyfriend**

you're worried about him?

**Tony's Kid**

no duh sherlock

u dipstick

**Steve's Not-Boyfriend**

is that an insult

i'm not sure

**Tony's Kid**

ANYWAYSSS

its not that i dont trust u

but i dont trust u

**Steve's Not-Boyfriend**

wow thanks

i feel the love

**Tony's Kid**

#sorrynotsorry

i need him back in one piece

**Steve's Not-Boyfriend**

don't worry, he will be

and if you're this worried, why don't you go?

**Tony's Kid**

i cannnttt

apparently my techie genius skills r not needed

**Steve's Not-Boyfriend**

shame

**Tony's Kid**

it is

so now i need to trust u

and im uncomfortable

**Steve's Not-Boyfriend**

alright

i got him

**Tony's Kid**

you better


	30. Steve to Clint

**Steve-o**

you're not in Siberia yet, right?

**The hawk one**

no, eta of 30 minutes

**Steve-o**

how are you even texting?

**The hawk one**

autopilot

did u need something?

**Steve-o**

don't crash

i need Bucky bac in one piece

**The hawk one**

okay

**Steve-o**

with no new holes please

**The hawk one**

sure

**Steve-o**

and don't let him get sick

**The hawk one**

i wont

**Steve-o**

and make sure he doesn't get PTSD flashbacks

**The hawk one**

alright

**Steve-o**

and make sure he eats

and sleeps

and doesn't get hurt

**The hawk one**

okay, okay, and okay

**The hawk one**

anything else, oh worried one?

**Steve-o**

No

Just please don't let him die

**The hawk one**

sure thing cappers

one question, tho

**Steve-o**

what?

**The hawk one**

are u SURE u aren't dating?

**Steve-o**

...

I...no? No. Nope. Definitely not. No. no.

Also, damn you, Barton.


End file.
